This invention relates to the selective plating of metal parts with a precious metal.
In the manufacture of electrical contacts and contact springs, as used in electrical connectors and relays, it is usual to coat the contact-making areas of the contacts and contact springs with a precious metal, because of the good contact-making properties of such metals. Since these metals are expensive, it is highly desirable to use as little as possible of such materials. Hence, an object of the present invention is to provide a selective plating method which enables the areas of plating to be reduced to that needed for the actual contact-making function.